Más que un sentimiento
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Llevaba ya varios altercados con Videl, Gohan sabía perfectamente que no podía demostrar su fuerza sobrenatural ante la chica de ojos azulados y mucho menos delatarse como el Gran Saiyaman, cualquier paso en falso ya no habría vuelta atrás. Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Más que un sentimiento"**

Un día, Milk se le ocurrió mandarlo a una escuela preparatoria, ya que era tiempo de que su querido hijo erudito diera el siguiente pasó en su vida. A Gohan, le agradaba la idea en ir a una escuela de verdad en donde pudiera estar con alumnos de verdad, con profesores de verdad, y principalmente de hacer amigos de su misma edad. Sin más, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de que Ox-Satán en una ocasión menciono la preparatoria de Ciudad Satán la cual estaba posicionada en los mejores lugares de todas las instituciones del mundo entero.

E a ahí donde conoció a una solitaria justiciera que lucha por la justicia trabajando con la policía para mantener limpias las calles de los rufianes que solo se dedicaban a hurtar cosas ajenas que no le pertenecían. Gohan estaba sorprendido que aquella jovencita se encargara de esos sujetos que le doblaban la fuerza, al igual que la estatura. Para su grata sorpresa, compartiría clases con la chica de coletas.

Son Gohan, llevaba varias semanas asistiendo a la Escuela Preparatoria Estrella Naranja en la urbe donde idolatran al gran salvador mundial de peinado afro mejor conocido como Mr. Satán. Desde ese entonces, el primogénito de Goku obtuvo las mejores calificaciones que haya tenido un aspirante para entrar a una prestigiada preparatoria. Gracias a su progenitora quien le educo de una manera estricta teniendo los mejores tutores que nadie podría tener. Empero, llevaba ya varios altercados con Videl, Gohan sabía perfectamente que no podía demostrar su fuerza sobrenatural ante la chica de ojos azulados y mucho menos delatarse como el Gran Saiyaman, cualquier paso en falso ya no habría vuelta atrás.

― ¡Hey, nerd! ―llama el rubio de cabellera larga.

Gohan, voltea a ver a Shapner.

― ¡Oye no le llames así, Shapner! ―le reprende la chica rubia quien está al lado derecho del dueño de cabellera puntiaguda azabache; a decir verdad, siempre defendía al Son de los abusivos de sus compañeros de clases y más de Shapner que solo quiere llamar la atención de todo mundo.

―Gracias Iresa ―se rasca la mejilla apenado― además, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

―No digas eso Gohan, date a respetar ―dice con el ceño fruncido― al contrario debes estar orgulloso de tu gran dote.

Videl quien estaba sentada entre los dos chicos rubios, solo escuchaba atenta al discurso de su mejor amiga.

―Ya vas a defenderlo de nuevo Iresa ―ríe.

―No puedo creer que aunque ya hayan pasado varias semanas tú sigues molestándolo, se supone que es tu amigo Shapner ―le mira enfadada.

―Ella tiene razón, Shapner ―comenta la ojiazul― a ti solo te importa molestar a Gohan cueste lo que te cueste, ¿no te cansas de estar humillándolo?

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto― me ofendes con tus palabras mi querida Videl― la mira con desdés pero en el fondo sabía que no era el único en molestar al sabelotodo de la preparatoria. La chica que luchaba por la justicia perjuraba que Son Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman. Sin más, recordó la pequeña charla que los tres amigos mantuvieron hace más de dos semanas cuando apareció ese payaso de circo.

― _¡Les juro por mi madre que Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman!_

―_Discúlpame amiga, pero es una acusación muy seria_ ―dice la rubia.

Shapner ríe estrepitosamente que casi se cae de la silla ― _¿de verdad crees eso? Estas loca o que como un erudito de esa clase sea el payaso de circo, razona por alguna vez en tu vida Videl… él no puede serlo ni de broma métetelo en la cabeza_ ―vuelve a reír abrazando su abdomen.

Apretando con más fuerza los puños de ambas manos― _Ahora que lo pienso, no debí contarles nada_ ―levantándose furiosa.

La rubia observa como la ojiazul golpea la pared sacando toda su frustración, entendía perfectamente que estaba bajo estrés ante el nuevo héroe. No obstante, prefirió seguirla― _¡Videl, espera!_

― _¡Oigan, no me dejen aquí!_

Regresando a la realidad― yo que tú, me tragaría mis palabras.

―Sí, como digas ―le responde con indiferencia.

―Gracias amiga, no hay nadie como tú para dejar a Shapner en su lugar―le guiña el ojo a la pelinegra.

―Mejor ya cierra la boca Iresa ―dice el rubio levantándose de su asiento ofendido.

― ¡Shapner, Shapner! ―le llama la rubia quien también se levanta de su asiento para alcanzar al pelirrubio.

Gohan noto que el ambiente se había tornado tenso, suspirando con pesadez concentra su mirada en la mesa de madera tomando un lápiz para jugar para poder distraerse. Ya que el campo visual de la joven justiciera estaba libre, sin querer los orbes azulados lentamente se movían hacia la izquierda sin quitarle la mirada de encima al dueño de cabello azabache quien estaba jugando con el lápiz. Frunciendo el ceño aún más, ahora que lo pensaba su progreso no iba tan mal habiendo logrado casi descubrir al héroe enmascarado. Al igual que el chico, jugaba con el lápiz entre sus labios; estaba segura que Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman, no tenía pruebas concretas pero su intuición le decía que siguiera por ese camino.

Profundizando más las facciones del rostro, la chica de coletas lentamente se perdía en los recuerdos del día anterior.

Las nubes empezaban a ocultar al rey astro, parados frente a frente en la terraza de la preparatoria sin dirigirse la palabra. Por una parte Gohan no contaba que la hija de Mr. Satán estuviera esperándolo.

―_Hola Gohan, buenos días_ ―saluda con la mano al semi-saiyajin.

―_Ho-Hola Videl, buenos días_ ―con la típica pose Son.

Tratando de evadirla ―_ya es tarde, deberíamos ir al_…

―_Todavía hay tiempo no sé por qué te preocupas tanto_ ―poniendo la mano para que no avanzara más allá de la puerta.

―_Pero…_

―_No, no, no Gohan_ ―alza el dedo índice moviéndolo de un lado a otro― _¡Admite que eres el Gran Saiyaman, Gohan!_ ―dice la chica de coletas.

― _¡Que!_ ―exaltándose― _estas… yo no soy el Gran Saiyaman…_

Videl cruza los brazos―_ seguro, porque yo no me creo eso_.

―P_orque te hace pensar que soy el héroe misterioso de Ciudad Satán._

Ríe con ironía ―_Es evidente Gohan, nuevamente ¿me negaras tus salidas extrañas durante las clases? _―coloca la mano en la frente― _date cuenta que son a los mismos tiempos que los llamados de la policía. Pero por alguna razón, llegas antes que yo muy agitado_ ―le mira con dureza― _ahora como me responderás a esto, Gohan_.

― "_Maldición, ahora que hare… esta niña pronto averiguara que soy el Gran Saiyaman"_ ―pensó abatido.

Videl sonríe victoriosa, ver a su _"archirrival"_ en silencio le aseguraba la batalla ganada. No sin antes colocarse en posición de pelea.

― _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ―extrañado ante el comportamiento de la chica.

―_Anda, pelea contra mí _―desafiándolo.

―_No lo hare_ ―dice con decisión frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡_Eres un cobarde, te da miedo pelear contra una chica! _―dice con arrogancia― _Me das pena, me da pena que me tengas muy mal definida Gohan, sinceramente no me conoces._

―_Tal vez tengas razón Videl, pero no me apetece peleare contigo… _―pensó― _"No me atrevería hacerte daño Videl, eres tan terca y eso es tu mayor defecto"._

Como si el tiempo se detuviese y como si fuera en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, ve pasar al azabache a su lado. Ese chico se había negado a pelear con ella en la terraza, ese chico volvió a negar que no era el héroe, ese chico tal vez pisoteo de una manera muy sutil su arrogancia y su orgullo. Respirando con dificultad y comenzando a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos azulados.

― _¡Videl, me dijo Gohan que estabas aquí!_

Videl al escuchar la voz de la rubia rápidamente se seca las lágrimas de su rostro regresando a la postura de antes.

―_Sí, que pasa Iresa._

―_Anda, la clase ya va a empezar_ ―señala con el pulgar en dirección contraria.

―_Ya voy_ ―dando la media vuelta dejando ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

―_Espera, te encuentras bien Videl_ ―deteniéndola.

―_Estoy bien Iresa_ ―desvía la mirada.

―_No soy tonta amiga_ ―sonríe― _cuéntame que paso_.

―_No es nada _―Videl se adelantó.

―_Cómo eres terca Videl_ ―niega con la cabeza.

El día transcurrió de manera monótona que para la suerte de la hija de Miguel no tuvo ningún llamado de parte de la policía, al mirar el reloj del salón sintió que el tiempo estaba en su contra, bufo fastidiada por estar ahí metida como un gato enjaulado. Fijando su vista hacia la puerta para que alguien o algo interrumpieran la clase de Historia pero no fue así, nada ocurría. Sin más lanzo una blasfemia por lo bajo.

Ese día había sido tal vez, el peor de su vida, mirando de soslayo al pelinegro de cabello puntiagudo quien guardaba sus cosas con suma paciencia; no obstante, lo vio partir sin despedirse de ella sintiendo una gran punzada en su pecho.

―_Anda Videl, vámonos_ ―la pelirrubia la sujeta del brazo con el objetivo de sacarle la sopa.

**-o-**

―_Por qué me trajiste aquí Iresa_ ―la mira desconfiada.

―_Tú sabrás_ ―sonríe con malicia.

― _¡Como no me di cuenta, soy una tonta! _―cruza los brazos.

―_Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me cuentes que paso en la terraza, note claramente que en todo el día Gohan y tú no cruzaron palabra alguna._

― _¡Esta bien, tu ganas!_

Iresa se queda callada por le repentina explosión de su amiga pelinegra.

― _¡Desafié a Gohan a pelear pero el no acepto! Como crees que me siento Iresa_ ―las lágrimas amenazaban por salir― _como crees que me siento…_

―_Rechazada ¿no es así?, hay amiga_ ―sonríe― _mi querida justiciera, te sientes así porque no te gusta perder y menos ante un chico tan apuesto_ ―le guiña― _estas tan concentrada en él, que a como dé lugar quieres averiguar quién es en realidad quieres descubrir ese misterio que tal vez Gohan oculte, la verdad no me quiero meter en tu asunto porque sé que tú misma lo descubrirás. Además, se ve a leguas que te empieza agradar Gohan._

―_Espera, estas insinuando que a mí me…_ ―señalándose con el índice de su mano derecha.

Iresa asiente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―_Esto debe de ser una broma_ ―azotándose en la banca del parque de Cuidad Satán.

**-o-**

Otro día más para el adolescente semi-saiyajin que para su desgracia le era imposible preocuparse por los sucesos de los días anteriores; sí que estaba metido en un gran dilema por inercia se rasca la cabeza con la mano derecha y con una mueca en el rostro que demostraba intranquilidad.

Nuevamente ese sentimiento de intranquilidad volvía a él, Gohan no quería enfrentarse a una chica de su escuela, precisamente a su compañera Videl. Se sentía culpable en la manera en que rechazo su oferta pero para ser sincero era por su bienestar de la hija de Mr. Satán.

― "_¿Por qué me siento así?_" ―pensó el guerrero saiyajin.

Empero, tal vez no era experto en varios temas por cierta inocencia que le fue heredado de parte de su padre pero su raciocinio le permitía analizar y deducir las cosas con claridad. Si lo pensaba bien, estar cerca de la chica que lucha por la justicia de Cuidad Satán le causaba cierta atracción. Sin poder evitar sonrojarse y sentir un calor recorrer por sus mejillas, tal vez empezaba a sentir ese sentimiento que le llamaban amor hacia su compañera de clase, Gohan baja la mirada por vergüenza.

― ¿Hijo, te encuentras bien? ―pregunta su madre quien lo miraba preocupada ya que no recibía respuesta alguna. Sin perder detalle, había notado el sonrojo de su hijo.

― ¿Eh? ―el chico reacciona moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación― si estoy bien mamá. Disculpa por preocuparte de esta manera ―ríe con nerviosismo colocando una mano en su cabeza― no es nada.

― ¿Seguro? ―arquea una ceja― no tiene que ver con la escuela ¿verdad?

―No, nada de eso mamá ―Gohan retrocede dos pasos hacia tras.

― Mas te vale jovencito, porque si llegase a enterarme que te has metido en problemas, te la veras conmigo Son Gohan ―coloca ambas manos en la cardera.

―Te lo juro, mamá ―responde con miedo.

Gohan conocía perfectamente a su madre desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre ha sido de esa manera con su padre y los amigos del mismo. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que su hijo se juntara con ese tipo de personas catalogadas como _"rebeldes sin causa"_. Menuda mujer que tiene como madre. Gohan solo atina a sonreír por ese pensamiento, ciertamente era la verdad, su madre seguía teniendo esos malos pensamientos hacia ese grupo de personas de las cuales consideraba como amigos. Ciertamente, no la culpa aparte de que era muy sobreprotectora.

― ¡Hermano, espera! ―sale corriendo de la casa a gran velocidad.

― ¿Goten?

Respira con rapidez― quería… darte esto ― colocando la mano libre en su pequeño pecho al mismo tiempo que extiende el otro brazo dejando ver el objeto que sujetaba su mano derecha.

―Pero si es tu juguete favorito.

―Lo es, quiero que tengas mi dinosaurio de la suerte ―sonríe.

― ¿De la suerte? ―mira al juguete de plástico con algo de escepticismo.

Gohan, siempre seguirá pensando que la imaginación de un niño va más allá de lo imaginable. Sin duda, el paso por eso y no lo negaba. Solo al mirarlo le causaba cierta nostalgia. Recordar su niñez, pues no fue como la de un niño normal como le hubiera gustado; él vivía batalla tras batalla al lado de los Guerreros Z así fue toda su niñez. Sí, tal vez no le gustaba pelear como a su padre pero gracias a eso, la vida le enseño a ser valiente, a ser una persona más madura a tan temprana edad.

―Anda tómalo, que esperas ―se acerca más hacia su hermano mayor.

No tenía opción, Gohan toma entre su mano el juguete de plástico que le ofrecía la copia exacta en miniatura de su padre. Miraba al dinosaurio de color café con curiosidad ―muchas gracias Goten, te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien ―devolviéndole el gesto guardando el juguete en el morral de color amarillo― ya es momento de irme, nos vemos ―oprimiendo el botón rojo del reloj de mano, la cual lo transformaba como su alter ego. Sin perder más tiempo, se dispone a volar por el cielo.

― ¡Que te vaya bien Gohan! ―grita la heredera de la tierra de fuego.

― ¡Regresa pronto hermano! ―agitando ambas extremidades en el aire.

Volaba por los cielos lo más rápido que su potencial le permitía dejando a su paso una estela de luz blanca marcada en el firmamento. De cierta manera disfrutaba de la majestuosidad de paisaje que la tierra le obsequiaba, ver ante sus ojos la vegetación verde, los árboles, los lagos, las montañas, los ríos que fluían sin una dirección fija y sentir la brisa que chocaba en su rostro le tranquilizaba mucho; agradecía a kami-sama que podía volar.

Cerrando levemente sus ojos para disfrutar más e imaginar toda la biodiversidad. Pero como un flash que surco su mente al recordar nuevamente su problema abriendo de golpe sus parpados, esa paz se esfumo tan rápido como si el viento se lo llevase de un golpe, sin embargo no podía estar tranquilo en cualquier momento porque lo aquejaba cada que lo recordaba. Nunca pensó que las cosas se complicaran hasta cierto punto con la hija del salvador del mundo, no tenía que ser inteligente para adivinar el siguiente pasó de la chica de coletas o tal vez ¿no?… bueno pero la idea de vencer a una chica no era muy agradable para el hijo de Goku.

Gohan poseía una fuerza brutal y si no cuidaba medir su fuerza sobrenatural que pensó antes de cometer un gravísimo error.

No era un idiota.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía perder la cordura en ese momento. Solo que su compañera Videl Satán era muy suspicaz y no le gustaba dejar ni una sola pieza suelta, no obstante es admirable que una chica así le diera batalla, una batalla muy difícil.

―Nunca entenderé a las mujeres… ―se lamenta― en especial a ella.

El día en la escuela siguió su rumbo y como siempre Videl no le quitaba la mirada de encima que para Gohan le era tedioso. Sin embargo, no negaba que tenía ojos hermosos, una mirada tan penetrante que podía reflejar una gran transparencia, unos ojos de color azul que se asemejaba al cielo y mar. Colocando ambas manos sobre su cuaderno negando con la cabeza con precipitación para alejar de lado los pensamientos hacia su compañera.

El día había empeorado, el viento golpeaba con brusquedad las ventanas de vidrio, nadie podía predecir el clima, ni los estragos que este pudiera conllevar. Gohan estaba como a diez compañeros de distancia de la pelinegra que seguía revisando con detenimiento si había resuelto bien el examen. Empero, varios compañeros se percataron que un objeto grande venía a gran velocidad, sintiendo temor de que les pasase algo trágico salieron corriendo de ahí advirtiéndoles a los demás, Gohan y Videl voltearon hacia todas direcciones rectificando lo que estaba pasando.

Al voltear hacia la ventana era demasiado tarde. Un estruendo fuerte se escuchó y varios vidrios salieron disparados junto con el gran tronco. Por desgracia una pieza metálica que se desprendió de la ventana, Videl quien se quedó paralizada por la situación que la había tomado por sorpresa sin embargo, la pieza metálica golpea la cabeza de Videl dejándola inconsciente. Por instinto Gohan al verla caer, suelta su examen y con su gran velocidad corre hacia ella quien salió afectada por la catástrofe. No obstante, Gohan no supo en que momento activo su traje de su alter ego ni de cómo llegaron a la terraza de la preparatoria.

― ¡Videl, Videl, reacciona por favor! ―quitándose el casco de la cabeza.

Sus parpados se abrieron de a poco a poco, divisando la persona quien la llamaba por su nombre y para su sorpresa era él.

Pensó la chica de coletas ―_"Eres tú, Gohan…"_―nuevamente la ojiazul queda inconsciente.

**-o-**

Los días transcurrieron y la escuela volvía a la normalidad después de la gran tormenta que azotó a Ciudad Satán. El salón estaba en total silencio después de lo sucedido de hace un par de días, el alumnado se encontraba en temporada de exámenes. Todos estaban tan concentrados en su hoja de papel color blanco tratando de resolver los cinco problemas que se les presentaban, para cierto chico pelinegro no le era difícil resolver los problemas de gran dificultad y eso es gracias a su madre. Gohan había terminado primero la prueba; sin embargo, quiso esperarse y tomar su tiempo antes de entregar el examen.

Sin más, miro el dinosaurio que tenía enfrente que su hermano pequeño le dio ya que, aquel juguete no lo dejaba ni un momento en paz; aunque de cierta manera el hijo de Milk se ganó la burla de la mayoría del salón por cargar con ese artefacto tan infantil. Aunque claramente, algunos entendieron que era algo muy presido para el sabelotodo de tener un obsequio de parte de su hermano menor.

Gohan coloca los brazos en la mesa recargando su cabeza sobre ellos.

Videl al darse cuenta, le enterneció la manera en que estaba Gohan, en cómo veía al dinosaurio de color café. Volteando a ver su examen, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que hizo por ella en ese día. Su instinto le decía que corriera hacia el pero a la vez suprimía aquel deseo de estar lo más cerca de ese misterioso chico. Tal vez no sería correcto lo que haría, apretando los puños ligeramente, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía la adrenalina recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

― "_¡Al demonio con todo!"_ ―pensó la hija de Miguel.

Moviéndose con rapidez sobre la tabla de madera sin poder evitar pegarle al rubio y con un movimiento con el brazo quitando del camino a Iresa que le impedía llegar a su destino llamado: Gohan.

― ¡Oye, grandísimo…! ―exclama furioso el rubio pero a la vez suprimiendo sus palabras que estaban por salir de su boca. Al percatarse que la pelinegra ya no estaba en su lugar busco con la mirada hacia su derecha si es que la podía ver salir antes del salón pero no era así volteo a su izquierda y al ver que estaba recargada encima de la espalda del pelinegro. Se quedó estupefacto por lo que estaba viendo sus ojos marrones.

Mientras tanto la rubia estaba tan concentrada en su examen que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de una persona que primeramente la aparto de la hoja de papel y ver que aquella persona gatear sobre la madera a quien no le importaba nada de lo que pasase en ese momento, no le importaba que fuera reprendida por sus acciones.

― ¡Pero que te pa…! ―al levantar la vista se percatarse que era una figura de mujer, prácticamente, la conocía y conocía esas botan tan típica de ella. Abriendo los ojos como plato, se hizo para atrás.

Todo fue tan rápido para los rubios que los había tomado por sorpresa.

El alumnado voltea a ver el escándalo del cuarteto. Una escena que les pareció algo fuera de lugar quedando sorprendidos por los dos pelinegros. Gohan al sentir una calidez que le trasmitía esa persona se quedó ahí tendido, sin estar consciente de su acción.

Videl, le susurra al oído ―Gracias por salvarme Gran Saiyaman.

Al escuchar la voz de Videl le pone en alerta abriendo totalmente sus ojos asustado― ¿Qué?

― ¡Señorita Videl, baje de inmediato no ve que estamos en examen! ―el docente la reprende― ¡Señorita Satán!

―Ya hablaremos después y sé que me estas escuchando Gohan, así que vete preparando porque de mí no te libraras tan fácilmente ―besando la mejilla del chico― ¡enseguida profesor! Sin más remedio la justiciera regreso a su lugar sonriente que a su alrededor les dio miedo por aquella sonrisa. Nadie la había visto sonreír, ya no sabían si asustarse o pesar algo positivo de la hija del gran salvador.

Incorporándose en su lugar voltea a verla con una gota de sudor en su cabeza ― _"ahora que hare, ya me descubrió. Soy un idiota sin darme cuenta me descuide, nunca entenderé a las mujeres…"._

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiarían de aquí en adelante. Aunque, le agradaba la idea de compartir más tiempo con la chica de coletas pero habría muchas cosas por descubrir y de eso ellos se encargaran.

**Fin.**

Bueno pues aquí les dejo mi fanfic. Sinceramente, me entretuve escribiendo este fic aunque sea con el poco tiempo libre que me sobraba y como típico de mí siempre lo dejo a última hora ja, ja, ja en verdad ya debo de quitarme esa maña de dejar las cosas para último. Pero espero que no se cansen del cliché que tal vez lo notaron ja, ja, ja.

Agradezco a la página de Facebook: **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** por realizar este concurso **"cuéntame una historia"**. Y también agradezco por permitirse a tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer y darle la oportunidad a este fic, espero sea del total agrado y de ante mano están cordialmente invitados a dejar cualquier comentario o simplemente nada, yo lo entenderé perfectamente. Acepto críticas, quejas, sugerencias o tomatazos lo que ustedes gusten darme.

Sin más, me despido ¡Nos vemos!

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
